Kickstart My Heart
by Sapphire-Sky18
Summary: Andy Biersack/ Ashley Purdy. Andley. Dom/Fertile. I don't own any famous people, I only own the Original Characters. I don't own the Dom/Fertile idea, it belongs to dandygrrl on Mibba, where I am currently posting this story as well. Rated Mature for Kinky smut, Male Pregnancy, Blood, Gore, Violence, Strong Language, etc.


**Ashley's Pov:**

"Ashley!" My best friend Dahvie Vanity screamed when I walked into the school's corridor. He tackled me into a hug, making me fall flat on my back and giggle hysterically. The Dom's and other fertile's around us started laughing as we rolled around on the ground, playfully fighting and biting each other. It's a normal thing for fertiles to play around like that, same goes with Doms, when we bite each other, it doesn't hurt nor do you feel pleasure unless it's with your mate and of course me and Dahvie aren't mates, he's a fertile, but I have heard of two fertiles being mated together, it's just uncommon like humans being mated with a Dom. So you are probably confused on what Fertiles and Doms are. Well. We're vampires. We took over the world many years ago, probably around the late 1800's, at first it was slow because there wasn't many vampires in the first place but once they found out some vampires could reproduce, they took that to advantage and the population started to grow. So now here we are, ruling the world and having the humans under are mercy, we treat them like scum, and they are just human cattle. We feed off their blood, Dom's use them for sex toys, slaves and torture, they are nothing but pieces of shit that should die but we sadly we need them to survive.

"Ashley, let me see your schedule" Dahvie demanded when we finally stopped fooling around and we were now sitting at one of the tables with our best friends Ben Bruce, Anthony Trujillo, Ryan Seamen, Zacky Baker, Gerard Way, Angel Mac Nair, Jacky Vincent, Craig Mabbitt and Jake Pitts. I handed him my schedule and looked around the room, seeing if I could see any more people from our huge group of friends, which are also in my clan. My dad is the head Dom of the clan, he was the one who formed it and at first it was just the Purdy family but soon more and more people joined and now we are the highest, most populated and deadliest clan in the world. Suddenly I heard loud cheering noises and I looked over to see the Dom's that are in the clan coming towards us and a smiled appeared on my face when I saw the most beautiful Dom in that group. Andrew Dennis Biersack. I've had the hugest crush on him since we were little kids, hell I could even go as far as saying I am in love with him. I don't think he feels the same way, wait scratch that, I _know_ he doesn't feel the same way, there is plenty of other pretty fertiles out there, why would he pick me? I watch as each Dom kissed their fertile and cuddled them close as me and Andy sat there, alone and no mate to hold, kiss, touch or be happy with. I've always felt jealous of my friends, they have all found their mates and yet I am still waiting for him to come.

"Ashley, you okay?" Jimmy Sullivan, Zacky's mate asked me. I looked up and faced his worried his gaze and nodded my head, putting on a fake smile then went back to staring off into space again. My thoughts just wouldn't leave me alone, they were all negative thoughts and I hated thinking negative thoughts, my momma always told me to think happy thoughts and I did listen to him for a while until I started to feel lonely and unwanted. I wanted a mate, I wanted to feel that special connection but that's never going to happen, I'm going to be alone forever. Well, maybe not, my mating ceremony is actually Friday, so I will end up finding my mate but I never know I could be alone forever. Not everyone finds their mate, we may live forever but I know a few vampires who have never found their mate so I know it's possible and that's what scares me. I felt a hand on my thigh, making me jump and look down to see black painted nails and I immediately knew it was Andy's hand. He smiled at me, winked, squeezed my thigh then pulled his hand away and started talk Frank Iero, Gerard's mate. I blushed and grinned to myself then groaned when the warning bell went off. Vampires have very sensitive hearing so it's ten times louder for us and I swear one of these days I am going to go deaf, I won't like that very much, I will kill every human myself, it would piss me off that much. I grabbed my backpack off the ground and followed my group of friends down the hallways, we parted ways and I was thankful I had Angel, Craig, Jake, Ben and Dahvie in my first period class which is history. It's taught by a human, he's old, fat and ugly looking, I already wanted to punch him in the face. As you can tell, I'm pretty violent for a fertile but I am still very sensitive but I don't like being pushed around, I'm not submissive but I can when I want to be. The teacher started talking about pointless stuff and I drowned him out through most of it, I could already tell today was going to go by really slow.


End file.
